


A little teasing won't hurt anybody

by msinterpret



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Oblivious Carmilla, Teasing, not so oblivious Laura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msinterpret/pseuds/msinterpret
Summary: You vowed from that moment that being her best friend had to be enough.  As much as you wished she would give you two a chance, you could no longer torture yourself with the idea.  Because it hurt too much.But that doesn't mean you can’t tease her a little bit.  You’ve seen the way she looks at you when she thinks you don't notice.  You’ve seen how she tries to hide her jealousy when you tell her that you can’t come over because you have a date that night.  Once again, you are not that oblivious.





	1. 1

The whole innocent and naive act you’ve got going on has gotten you into a lot of trouble, but it's an excuse you and your friends have also used to get you out of trouble. You won’t lie, you hate being underestimated - but if that’s how people want to treat you, you'll just end up proving them wrong in the long run. 

So really, the feeling is bittersweet. Especially when it comes to Carmilla.

She’s been your best friend for the past 6 years, and you’ve been through so much with her. From hating each other the first few months of being roommates, to growing a deep connection once you both finally got over your stubbornness and competitiveness of pissing each other off, to being each other’s strength when it came to facing external crises that left you both vulnerable and fragile - you two have balanced each other out in nearly every aspect of your lives. 

She became everything. Sure, you both have other amazing friends - a great group of redheads who cause enough chaos in your lives but also bring an abundance of love, and two meatheads who you can both call brothers - but Carmilla is your constant. She is your favorite person, and you know you are hers. 

Which is why it both confuses you, yet comes clearly as to why you two should just remain friends. 

 

It’s not like you haven’t tried with her, like that time in your 2nd year of university when you drunkenly kissed her. It’s not like you were too drunk and out of control, you just needed a little liquid courage. But she pushed you back and said, “We shouldn’t.” So you had to pretend it didn't sting by apologizing and telling her she was right - that you were clearly too intoxicated to notice it was her you were kissing.

 

You tried again a week before your graduation when you and Carmilla went on weekend road trip to her family’s estate in Napa. It had been a great trip up until that point, and it was your last night before you two had to drive back to school to complete your finals. She had suggested that you both needed a break, and you agreed. Senioritis was hitting you hard and you knew you’d pass your classes anyway, but even if that wasn’t the case you’d admit at the time that you would never pass up spending time with the girl you’ve been crazy about for the past four years. 

You were watching the sun set on the cloudless evening while sitting on the balcony, wine glass in hand, and your beautiful best friend to your right who was staring out into the view. She looked so calm, so at peace. Then she looked back at you, giving you a smile that you knew was reserved for you, and you couldn't help but melt when your eyes met hers. You wondered if she knew the affect she had on you. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” she asked so quietly, so intimately.

“Carm, do you think we’ll ever-I mean,” you pause, looking back over at to the fading sun, trying to gather your thoughts. You close your eyes, quietly release a deep breath and look back to her, realizing that she's looking at you so intently, so deeply. You find your courage again and continue, “will we ever be more than-“ but you’re cut off when her younger cousin runs out onto the balcony calling both of you over.

“Carmy! Laura! Where have you been? I wanna play!” she says so enthusiastically it makes you a little pissed that you can’t be pissed at the adorable 6-year-old. She's tugging on Carmilla’s dress and it forces her to break eye contact with you.

“We’ll be right down, sweetheart, okay?” Carm replies, kneeling down to give her cousin a kiss on the temple and rubbing her forearm. 

“Okay,” the little ball of energy replies happily. Then she looks up to you, “You’re coming too, right, Laura?” 

You smile brightly down at her, trying to calm your nerves and manage to tell her that wouldn't miss it. She giggles and skips back into the house and you watch her walk down the stairs, one step at a time.

Carmilla stands up and faces you, but looks down at the floor. You stand too and say, “Carm, I-”

“Look, Laura,” she cuts you off. She grabs your hand, bringing it up to her lips and gives your knuckles a gentle kiss. Meeting your eyes again, she looks afraid, and you don’t understand why. She brings your hands back down between you and you lace your fingers with hers. It takes her some time, but she continues, “I really lo-“ she clears her throat, “I-I care about you, so much. You are the most important person in my life.”

“You are too,” you say eagerly.

“But…that is why I can’t lose you. You’re my best friend, cupcake. I can’t lose you,” she emphasizes. “And if we become what I think you want us to become, I’ll- I just - it won’t turn out to be what you think it will be.”

“Oh,” is all you can muster up, releasing your hand from hers. You shake your head and inhale deeply, trying to shake away the tears you know you can’t release. You put your wine glass down on the balcony edge and start walking away.

“Laura, I’m sorry! Please, I didn't mean to-” she pleads.

“Don’t, Carmilla. It’s fine. I just thought,” you shake your head, not even bothering to look over your shoulder as you try to convince her that she didn't just break your heart again. “You’re right. We’re best friends, I don't want to ruin that either,” you say quietly, trying to hide the shakiness of your voice and run down the stairs.

You vowed from that moment that being her best friend had to be enough. As much as you wished she would give you two a chance, you could no longer torture yourself with the idea. Because it hurt too much.

 

But that doesn't mean you can’t tease her a little bit. You’ve seen the way she looks at you when she thinks you don't notice. You’ve seen how she tries to hide her jealousy when you tell her that you can’t come over because you have a date that night. Once again, you are not that oblivious. 

It’s not like you lie to her when you say you have those dates, after all she is your best friend and she deserves your honesty; it’s not like she wants you anyway. 

Right?

But then she’ll do things like get all up in your personal space and touch you unnecessarily. And it drives you mad. She’ll tuck your hair behind your ear when you’re talking adamantly about your current assignment at work, and sometimes she puts her hand on the small of your back while you're walking down the sidewalk with her. And it’s even worse when she's intoxicated! Recently, when you’re out with your friends, she’ll wrap her arm around your shoulder and kiss your temple, then smile down at you languidly, all rosy cheeks and starry eyes like you're her world. And she’ll ask you to stay over when you offer to walk her home - you would never turn down the opportunity to share a bed with her - but when you wake up in her bed with her arms around your waist and her light breath against you'll neck, she’ll apologize and try to give you space. It’s not like you want the space or the apology, but you also don’t want to be ‘just friends’ with her, yet here you are.

You notice on your most recent phone call with her, cancelling plans once again for a date with your coworker, that she’s extra irritable. “You know what cupcake, just don’t bother. I’m sick of being second to these bimbos you keep wasting your time with,” she grits out before hanging up on you.

Woah. You knew she could be jealous but for her to insult both your coworkers and your taste in women is new and downright ridiculous. This woman drives you insane and yet people call you the oblivious one. 

You decide then that you’re done playing games with her. Even if Carmilla says you're both better off as friends, you’re tired of dancing around her and her fear of being with you. You’re also tired of her treating you so damn well (besides this most recent encounter) and acting like she just want to be friends with you. You know how much she cares about you and you see the lust and love in her eyes when she looks at you thinking that she can’t have you.

Which leads you to where you are now - standing at the edge of your bed, deep in decision making of which dress will drive Carmilla the most mad. You haven’t seen her in two weeks, and you haven’t really talked to her since her little tantrum over the phone. But you decided since then that the next time you hang out with her, you weren't going to let her off the hook. If she really didn't want to be with you, that’s fine, you’ve been rejected by her before. But you refuse to go down without a fight. 

You’re hoping that “fight” includes a fight for dominance (because let’s be real, you like to be on top) and the “going down” will mean her head is between your legs while your hands are holding her in place and scratching at her scalp. 

Yeah, this is a good idea.

Your phone buzzes and see a text from your best friend that she’s on her way over, meaning she’s going to be there any minute. “Quick, Hollis, decide!” you think and look over to your options once again. You decide on the tan colored, woven fabric dress with a a deep v-neckline that is tight around the bust and flows down to your mid-thigh. You would've chosen the romper that hugs in all the right places, but you figured this dress would let Carmilla be left to her own imagination. 

Right as you’re about to change, you hear a knock on the door. Instead of rushing to put on the dress, you decide your little game of teasing would be extra fun if she “caught” you putting on the dress. After all, you have been working out, your ass has been looking great lately and the summer sun has brought your skin to a nice, even glow, so why not let the girl you’ve been wanting for years show her appreciation for your body as well? You mentally high-five yourself for that one.

“Come in!” you yell from your bedroom. With your back facing the open door, you wait until you hear the front door close and footsteps approaching your room. You hear her nearly trip over her own feet while you pull your shirt over your head, leaving you in just your black, lacey, mesh underwear (this dress doesn't need a bra). She clears her throat and you can hear her breathing pick up a bit. “Sorry!” you say as sincerely as possible, looking over your shoulder as you pick up the dress from the bed. “I didn't realize you'd be here so soon, I just have to change and we can go.” You turn around, holding the dress in front of your chest and catch her with a death grip on your door way, hear eyes raking up from your legs, to your firm stomach, and finally meeting your eyes. She shakes her head and closes her eyes, looking to the side and her cheeks are flushed from the embarrassment of getting caught checking out her best friend. You giggle and she meets your eyes once again. “You can wait in the living room or you can wait her while I change, I’ll be ready in a sec.” 

You finally take in what she's wearing and notice she has on tight, dark blue jeans ripped at the knees, and a mesh jersey that is slightly see through. Her gorgeous dark waves are tied up in a high pony tail and her lips are a deep, crimson red. God, she’s so gorgeous.

She's still staring at you hungrily and it makes you bit your lip, trying to suppress your smile and hold in your desire to just drop the dress and let her take you now. Her eyes move to your bottom lip between you teeth and you release it to clear your throat. She shakes her head again, “Uh, ri-right. Uh, yeah, I’ll um, just be right out there,” she stumbles out, pointing behind her to your couch. 

“Alright,” you laugh, “just don’t hurt yourself.” You turn back around and pull the dress away from your chest and pull it over your body. You turn to your left to look at yourself in the mirror and notice she's still in your doorway. “Well, looks like you just got a free show,” you say in a lower voice, smirking at her as you watch her bite your lip and stare at your body. 

She goes pale for a second and finally releases the death grip she has on your doorframe and scratches the back of her neck. “What? Uh, sorry. I’ll just - actually, have you been working out?” she asks as her voice goes up an octave.

You smile even wider at that. “I have actually. I’m glad you noticed,” you say, biting your lip once again.

“Well, you look - you look good. Great. Yeah, you, uh, look great.”

You laugh even louder because of how cute and flustered she is right now. “Thanks,” you say looking down at yourself and smoothing out the dress. You look back up at her and hold her gaze for a second before she gives you a wide smile, looking at you like you're the most important thing in the world. With her, you feel like you are. 

Blushing, you look away from her to put a small silver necklace on, and grab your purse. “Ready?” you ask enthusiastically, and she continues to smile down at you and nods. You walk towards her with a small smile, letting your boldness take over and give her a gentle kiss on the cheek, right below her ear. “Let’s go,” you whisper and hear her shudder. Wrapping your arm in hers you lead her out the door and to your destination.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla is going crazy. Most of it is her own fault but some of it is Laura's. Carmilla's POV after her jealous outburst on the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and feedback! Keep them coming, I'm new to this :)
> 
> Also, Barb is the best. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Carmilla’s POV

 

When it comes to Laura Hollis, you’re a mess.  If it were any other woman, your inclination to freak out and say something as stupid as you did to her would be nonexistent and pathetic.  What the hell were you thinking when said that to her?!  You start pacing your living room, thinking back to the conversation you just had with Laura.

 

“You know what cupcake, just don’t bother.  I’m sick of being second to these bimbos you keep wasting your time with,” you had lost your cool and ended up hanging up on her.  She didn't deserve that, and now you’re left feeling like a complete ass because that’s exactly what you are.  

 

You can’t help it though.  Laura has been going on dates with all these great women, you think, and you’re the idiot who had turned her down twice in the past because of your own insecurities.  This is exactly what she should be doing; going out and meeting people who can keep up with her, plus whoever she’s with could probably treat her better than you could anyway.  Anyone would be lucky to have her, yet no one is good enough, not even you.

 

But your irrational, jealous self takes over and this time it really showed.  The first few times she told you she was “meeting a colleague,” or “having lunch with a new friend,” but even when she hesitantly told you about going on “a date with the new PR manager at work.  Look Carm, you know I’d rather be spending my time with you but I just want to see if this’ll go anywhere,” - you were able to keep your composure and be happy for her.  And you meant it too.  All you want is for Laura to be happy because she deserves nothing less.  Were you able to hide your jealousy from her honesty? Probably not.  But you like to think it was the thought that counts.  

 

You stop pacing for a second and reluctantly pick up your phone from the coffee table you slammed it down on and click the home button to reveal that - surprise - there are no new messages or missed calls from her.  You groan, dropping your phone down onto the couch and plopping yourself down with it.  “She’s probably having the time of her life,” you think, and you get stuck in a spiral of imagining your amazing best friend walking down the isle to meet a faceless woman who probably makes her happier than you do.  You go down this path for God knows how long, and eventually angrily get up and start pacing the living room again.  

 

“You’re good, Karnstein,” you try to reassure yourself.  “You lost it for a second, but you’re good.  She’s your best friend and you just miss her, that’s it,” hoping the reminder will calm your ass down.  It doesn’t.  

 

So you walk into the kitchen, open the refrigerator door, leaning down to peek at what you have.  All you find is some expired milk, an avocado that’s going bad, and two take out containers of Chinese food from the last time Laura was over.  But you already knew that because this is the second time you checked the fridge in the past half an hour, what with all your pining and freaking out.  You slam the door closed, walk over to your couch and pick up your phone again.  

 

_No new messages._

 

You take a breath and sit down a little more gracefully than you did last time.  Trying to distract yourself, you decide to go through your social media.  After scrolling through Facebook for a few minutes, because let’s be real, you can’t handle staying on there for long, you open up Instagram and see the first photo that pops up is from Laura.  There’s a series of 3 photos: the first is just of a glass of her favorite pinot noir wine in a dimly lit restaurant, the second is the view of a sidewalk with a row of beautifully hung flower baskets and old gas lamp posts, and the third is of her, dressed in a lovely, sleeveless dark blue jumpsuit that has a deep neck line, her black heels that you’d bought her for her last birthday, and a gold bracelet with a few pendants on it that you also bought her for her birthday.  She’s standing on a bridge, leaning on the edge with a huge smile on her face while the bright glow of the full moon behind her reflects upon the water.  God, she’s so gorgeous.  There’s no caption besides 3 smiley emojis and a purple heart.

 

You can’t help but smile at the last picture, but your smile dims only slightly because you wish you were there with her.  You wish you had taken her on that date.  You look back at the picture one more time, admiring her beauty and flawless skin, and her knack for fashion.  Laura has always known how to dress well.  Even in simple clothing, she can wear anything so elegantly and confidently.  It’s one of the things you love about this woman.  

 

You sigh, and figure that it’s time to stop pining and maybe just sleep off your jealous mood swings so you get off the couch and get ready for bed.  

 

It’s 11:02pm and you finally plop down on your bed and plug in your phone to charge, checking one more time to see if you missed any notifications from the Cupcake.  When you see that you haven’t, you put your phone on silent, leaving it face down on the end table, turn over and force yourself to sleep.  It takes you a few hours of tossing and turning and envisioning her there with you, but eventually your mind tires out and you drift off into a dreamless slumber.  

 

 

 

You wake the next morning at 7:54am, but only because some dickhead in a moving truck outside wouldn't stop honking his horn.  You groan, and turn over onto your back and stare up at the ceiling.  Everything from last night comes flooding back to you and you release a sigh, weakly hoping that this new day will bring you better fare.  When you finally sit up, you look over at your phone and decide not to bother checking it because you’re still Carmilla Karnstein and you still feel like an underserving asshole.  So you throw the covers off of your legs, get up and stretch a little before walking into your kitchen to make some coffee.  Coffee has never stood you up.  

 

You turn on the tv, and spend the rest of your morning checking your work emails, responding to clients, and setting up appointments with new contractors for your next project.  Luckily, you don’t work in the office on Fridays, so you’re happy to relax and unwind for the weekend.  

 

You walk back into your room, and stare at the daunting image of your phone, daring you to pick it up.  You think you’ve been acting pretty ridiculous trying to avoid the thing so you walk over, unplug it and press the home button.

 

_4 New Messages: Cupcake Hollis_

 

_2 Missed Calls: Cupcake Hollis_

 

Your heart is pounding, but you avidly open up her thread of messages.

 

_11:44pm_ Heyyy Carm. I know you’re upset with me but I want you to know I just got back from my date a little while ago…and it’s nothing to write home about.  The wine and the views were great, but I would’ve been much more content spending my evening with you.

 

You can’t help but feel the flutter in your heart and allow yourself to smile at the message.  Like you said, no one is good enough for her.

 

_11:47pm_   Are you up?  Can I call you?

 

_11:48pm 1 Missed call_

 

“Goddamn it, Karnstein!” you curse yourself.

 

_11:58pm_   Sorry, I didn't realize it was so late.  Call me in the morning?  Sleep well, Carm.

 

_10:33am_ You’re usually up by now.  I’m really sorry about last night.

 

_11:02am  1 Missed call_

 

 

You look at the time and see that its 12:10pm and she’s probably on her lunch break.  You are still slightly upset she blew you off last night, but you’re so desperate to be okay with her again that you don’t hesitate to dial her number and put the phone up to your ear.  It rings twice before she answers.

 

“Carmilla! Hey!” she says excitedly, and you can’t help but smile.  You try to play it off cool, though because you’re still a little prideful like that.

 

“Sup, Cupcake.  I saw a few missed calls and texts from you last night.”

 

You hear her laugh nervously, “Yeah. Sorry for bothering you so much, I just didn't want you to be mad at me anymore.  Are you- um, still mad?”

 

“Psh, wahhh? Me? No, I’m not.  But uh, I’m sorry for making you feel bad about last night, I ended up going out with a friend so it’s fine,” you lie.  Idiot.

 

“What friend?” 

 

“Um, you don’t know her.”

 

“Oh, so you went on a date too?” Now she sounds disappointed.

 

“No, no, it wasn't like that at all.  Listen, we’re cool, okay?  I’m not mad.  I guess I just missed you,” you admit quietly. There’s a pause and then you hear her laugh lightly this time.  God, you love that laugh.  You bite your lip to suppress a smile and wait for her to say something.  

 

“Well, well.  Did the badass Carmilla just admit to missing me?”  you can hear her smile through the receiver.

 

“Ma-maybe I did,” you stutter.  “Is it so wrong to miss my best friend?” you clear your throat.  “Plus I haven't seen you in a while,” you say sadly.

 

“No, of course it’s not wrong.  Hey how about we go to the farmer’s market together on Sunday?  I’ll get you those cherries you like so much!  And maybe after that we can grab some lunch and spend the day together?”

 

You let yourself breathe and chuckle lightly.  Shaking your head, you don't know how you deserved someone as great as Laura Hollis in your life.

 

“I think I’d like that very much,” you say lowly and quietly.

 

“Great!” she almost yells and her voice cracks.  She clears her throat, “Um, see you then! Bye!” and hangs up.

 

You smile, put your phone back down, and head to the shower happily, mentally counting down the hours till you get to see her again.

 

 

 

Its Sunday morning and you’re not proud to admit that you woke up early because you couldn't wait to see her.  She told you to come by at 10 and it’s already 9:30.  

 

Since your talk on Friday, Laura has come into your mind quite a bit, but you try not to overthink it.  You haven’t talked to her since, but your reasoning for why she’s on your mind so much is just the fact that you haven’t seen her recently along your desire to make sure you two are good.  She is your best friend after all, and even though you know you’ll always love her as more than that, maintaining your friendship with her is your priority right now.  

 

You check over your outfit one more time, apply the red lipstick you love so much, and grab two reusable bags for the farmer’s market - Laura always forgets hers anyway.  You jump into your car and start the trek to her neighborhood.  It’s a bright, warm day so you decide to park near the junior college where the farmer’s market is held, shoot Laura a text that you’re on your way, and make the short walk to her place.

 

You’re quite excited to go to the market; it’s been a while since you were last there and it’s one of the things you love doing with Laura.  You enjoy walking down the aisles with her arm linked around yours, stopping at different vendors for snacks, fresh produce and local goods.  Once in a while you catch a knowing eye from your favorite vendor, looking at you two like you're an admirable couple.  

 

 

 

“You two are lovely together,” Barbara said to you the first time you came over to try her organic walnut butter.  Laura looked up at you with her tongue peeking out to lick the sample stick and giggled while you blushed but never corrected good ole Barb.  Instead you smile and hand her some cash for the walnut butter for you and a small tub of almond butter for Laura. 

 

The second time she acknowledges you two, she whispers something to Laura that made her laugh loudly and freely.  You started walking away from them but eavesdropped on what Laura said to her.  “Believe me, I’ve tried, Barb but this one thinks we’re better off as friends,” and you continued to walk to the next booth, trying to ignore the sting of that comment.  After all she’s right, you two could be happy together but it’s your own fault you're not.  Plus, Laura’s been moving on and you suppose that’s a good thing.  That’s what you convince yourself anyway.

 

 

 

You smile slightly at the memory as you walk up to her apartment building.  She’s given you a key for her place “in case of emergencies” so you use it and make your way up to the 5th floor.  You weren't raised by wolves so you have the decency to knock and when you hear her yell “Come in!” you use your key and do as she says.  

 

Closing the door behind you, you walk straight to her room, knowing she's probably not ready yet.  You’re admiring the array of pictures on her wall through the short walk to her room and almost trip over yourself when you reach her doorway.  Gripping the door frame to stop yourself from going any further and hopefully grounding you in case you faint, you admire the insanely sexy creature in front of you that is Laura Hollis.  

 

All of a sudden everything happens in slow motion.  She crosses her arms over her torso and lifts her shirt up. You watch with your jaw dropped as her muscles contract when she arches and lifts her shirt over her head, and her glowing honey-brown hair falls messily down her shoulders.  God, how you’d love to pull that hair and kiss every freckle on her back.  She’s left in nothing but a sorry excuse for panties; a see-through mesh with lace embroidery on the hips, leaving her plump ass out for display.  You tilt your head to the side and feel your mouth go dry, begging you to run your tongue through that tight cleft to quench your thirst.  She says something that your brain doesn't register and you continue to grip the door in fear that you'll rush over to her and bend her limber body over the edge of her bed.

 

You’re running your eyes up her muscular legs when you realize that she’s turned around and is staring at you.  Shit.  Luckily you catch the tail-end of what she said and try your best not to sound like a moron when you respond.

 

Yeah, it’s too late for that.

 

She says something else but you can’t help but be mesmerized by her.  Everything is in slow motion again and if she only knew the things you would do to her she would…probably think you're a total pervert who degrades women.  Damn.

 

But you can’t help yourself sometimes.  Not when your heart is aching for this amazing human in front of you who also happens to be hot as fuck.  She turns and smiles at you once she gets her dress on and you smile back at her, trying as hard as possible to suppress your dirty thoughts for a time when you’re alone in your shower and no one can judge you while you fuck yourself wishing it was Laura.  

 

“Well it looks like you got a free show,” she says with a glint in her eye.

 

What?  “What? Uh, sorry. I’ll just,” you let go of the door frame and try to point to the couch again but your eyes haven't left her and damn, has she been working out?

 

She smiles and says, “I have actually.  I’m glad you noticed.”

 

Shit. You said that out loud.  Good goin’, Karnstein.  “Well you look - you look good.  Great.  Yeah, you, uh, look great.”

 

Annndd this is why you're single.  Real fuckin’ articulate.  If you could punch yourself in the face right now, you probably would.  Thankfully she just laughs, finishes getting ready and walks toward you.  She kisses you on the cheek, something she hasn't done in a while, and you can’t help but shiver at the contact.  God, she will be the death of you.  

 

When she leads you out of her apartment, you watch her lock the door and accidentally drop her key.  You smirk at that but then your smile drops and you bite your lip as you watch her bend over to pick up the key, and god, the things you would do to that as-

 

“Ready?!”  she stand up and turns around quickly, grabbing your arm and skipping down the hall to the elevator.  Thankfully, on the ride down you’re able to clear your head and focus on what she's saying to you.  “Hello? Earth to Carmilla” she giggles, waving her hand in front of you.  You wonder if she really is as innocent as she acts.

 

“Sorry, I was just thinking if I locked my car or not,” you try to play it off.  Fortunately, she believes you and pulls you out of the elevator and out of the building.  

 

"Come on, slow poke! If you don't hurry, they'll run out of those cherries I promised you," she winks at you before turning around with a pep in her step. You halt your steps to process what she just said. If only she knew that the only cherry you're thinking of having right now involves no actual fruit but the one found in between your best friend's legs.

 


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farmer's market cuteness! ...and then some.

Laura’s POV

 

“Miss Karnstein, Miss Hollis, it’s so nice to see you two again,” Barb greeted as we approached her booth.  “It’s been a while since I last saw my favorite couple,” she teased.  Oh, Barb. 

 

Carmilla let out a nervous chuckle at that, but similar to past encounters with your favorite vendor, she hasn't corrected her.  “Hey, Barbara.  How’s the husband?” she asks.

 

“Oh, you know him.  He loves being behind the scenes.  I let him stay home this time so he doesn’t ruin my spread,” she replies.  Then she turns to you and says, “Laura, you need to try this week’s almond butter!  I tried a little something different with the recipe.”  

 

That got you giddy, so you picked up a sample stick and tried some.  You couldn't suppress your moan at the taste, and it caused Carmilla to shift in her place next to you and clear her throat.  “I don’t know how you do it, Barb, but this is too good.  You’re spoiling me!”

 

“Only the best for my favorite customers!  But you know I can’t give away my secret,” she chuckles and gives you a bright smile.  

 

You see Carm take her wallet out of her bag and hand Barb some cash.  “I’ll take a tub of the walnut, and two of the almond for this one,” she says and turns to wink at you with a small smile.  From the hunger in her eyes that you saw earlier today to the shy smiles she’s given you since you two arrived at the market, you can’t help but feel like there’s something different in her eyes.  You can’t help but swoon at her.

 

“Carm!  You do not need to do that,” you try to protest but she just shakes her head and laughs as Barb follows through with the exchange.

 

“I know.  But I want to, cutie.”

 

“Thank you ladies, enjoy the rest of the market today!  And please let me know when the wedding is,”  Barb says as she hands over the three tubs of butter to Carmilla.  It causes her to blush and look back and forth between you and Barb.  She’s about to say something when you drag her away from the booth and wave goodbye to Barb.

 

You put your arm around her waist and chuckle lightly at the interaction that just happened.  “She doesn’t quit, huh?” Carmilla asks.  Once again, you can’t help but smile at her adorable flustered state.  

 

“I guess not.  But I mean, we would make a cute couple.  Don’t even try to fight me on that one,” you say playfully.  She continues walking but looks down at you and smiles.  You can see the blush in her cheeks and you wish you could kiss her right now.

 

“Wasn’t gonna, cupcake,” she says, and kisses your temple.  You halt because anytime her lips are on you, your brain short-circuits for a second or two.  She laughs at that and grabs the hand you have on her waist and drags you along. 

 

Yeah, back to your plan.  

 

Being in any sort of physical contact with this woman is one of your favorite things.  You know the constant touching is new, but now it’s a habit you don’t intend on breaking.  So you lace your fingers with hers and use your other hand to caress her forearm as you continue walking down the aisles.  You feel her shiver at the contact, but but notice that she only leans into it more.  You know she likes this too.  

 

The flutter in your stomach won’t stop, and it only enhances when you see the excitement in her eyes as you approach the next booth.  This vendor makes a bunch of leather goods that Carmilla always stops to look at.  You’ve seen her sneak to this booth before when you two would split up, but she always comes back empty-handed.  You notice her eyes are attached to a few of the leather-bound journals that are on display as she continues walking past the booth.  You roll her eyes because you can clearly see how badly she wants one, but is only holding herself back from getting it.  How fitting.

 

“Wanna go look?” you ask, tapping her stomach.

 

“Huh?” she forces her eyes away from the booth and back to you.  “Um, no it’s alright.  I’ve seen those ones already.  We can keep going,” she says as she continues walking.

 

You smile at that and stop walking, tugging on her hand, forcing her to turn back around to look at you.  She looks down at your hands and then meets your eyes.  You start walking backwards with a mischievous grin and speak quietly so only she can hear you,  “Come on, Karnstein,” you challenge her, and you see her eyes drop down to your lips for a second.  “You need to learn how to go for what you want,” you say, winking at her for good gesture.  She bites her lip but follows you even closer now, and you hope she knows you aren’t just talking about the journal.

 

You spend some time at the booth, and she's narrowed down her choices to two journals.  You can clearly see she’s a little more attached to the one with red staining, but you decide to let her figure that out herself.  She ends up saying that she doesn't need it, and reluctantly puts both of them back down on the display and takes your hand again, leading you out of the booth.

 

After two hours, Carmilla complains that she’s hungry and ready to go.  Ugh, adorable.  Plus, you can’t let your girl be hangry or you’ll have an extra grumpy grump on your hands.  So you let her drag you towards the car.  Once it’s in sight, you hesitantly drop her hand and she looks at you.  

 

“Sorry Carm, I realized I forgot to pick something up.  I’ll meet you at the car, okay?”

 

“I can come with you if you want,” she says, ready to walk back into the market.  What a sweetheart.  

 

“It’ll just take a second, go ahead and wait by the car,” you assure her.  She gives you a soft smile and nods, and you part ways.

 

 

When you make your way back to the car, you notice the windows are down, she has her sunglasses on and a slight frown on her face.  You get in, and buckle up, “Okay grumpy pants, let's go before you get premature wrinkles on your face from all that frowning,” you tease.

 

She slaps your arm playfully, “Heyyyyyy.  Not nice!” she whines and you roll your eyes and turn up the volume on her radio.  

 

After driving for a few minutes, you look over to her and see her left hand on the wheel while the right is resting on her thigh.  Deciding to be bold, because once again, you dislike not being in contact with her, you reach over slowly and place your hand on top of hers.  You see her look down for a second and as she looks to you, you focus your eyes forward onto the road with a small smile playing on your lips.  Neither of you say anything, but she turns back to the road and gently laces her fingers in yours, rubbing her thumb soothingly over the top of your knuckles.  You force yourself to look out the window, and bite down a smile.  You can’t wait for her to realize how in love with her you are.

 

 

You’re about 15 minutes away from your usual lunch spot, when Carmilla suddenly pulls over to the side of the highway.

 

“What the hell, Carm?  Why are we pulling over?” you worry.

 

She suddenly takes her seatbelt off and faces you.  “I can’t do this anymore, cupcake.”

 

“What are you talking about?” you face her and try to study her face.  “Are you okay?”

 

The hunger in her eyes is back again and she looks at you like she hasn't eaten in days and you’re her next meal.  “No, Laura,” she says seriously.  Then she reaches over and runs her hand slowly from the top of your knee, up your thigh.  “Not when you look at me the way you do and I know I haven’t been giving you what you want.  I can’t resist you anymore,” she says and leans over to tuck your hair behind your ear and kisses you there lightly.  You shudder that the feeling of her lips on you before reaching out to touch her too.  Before you can do anything, she stops your hands from reaching any further and forces them back at your side.  “No touching, sweetheart. I need to feel you first,” she states in a low, sultry voice.  Then her hand is back on your thigh, reaching up, and up.  Your breathing picks up, and you shut your eyes as she slowly drags her hand under your dress, and you open your legs wider for her.

 

“Please, Carm.  I need to feel you,” you whine.  She places more kisses along the underside of your jaw, and you sigh at the feeling.  She’s everywhere, but not close enough to where you need her the most.  She nips at your jaw and places her hand at top of your underwear, reaching down at an agonizingly slow pace to where you need her fingers.  “Please, more.”

 

She halts her movements and pulls back to look at you.  Confused as to why she stopped, you open your eyes to look at her.  

 

“More what?” she say, genuinely confused.  You’re about to argue for what you need when all of a sudden you feel a tickle under your nose.

 

 

“Laura, wake up,”  you hear Carmilla say and you jolt up immediately.  “Woah there, cupcake,” she laughs.  “Bad dream?”

 

Your breathing picks up again and you take in your surroundings.  Your seatbelt is still on, and your dress pulled down to where it reaches on your mid thigh, and you see that you’re parked in front of the restaurant.  Carmilla is smiling at you skeptically and she shakes her head.  “Did I fall asleep?”  you ask, clearly embarrassed, and unfortunately soaked.

 

“Yeah, you kept mumbling ‘More’ or something like that,” she says, and chuckles.  “Must’ve been a weird dream, huh?”  She taps your leg and you can’t help but shift, the dream flooding back to your memory.  You hope she doesn't notice how flushed your cheeks are.  “Come on, sleepy head.  Let’s go get me fed!”  and she exits the car, waiting outside for you to follow her.  You shake your head and curse your subconscious for allowing you to dream something as hot as that in her presence.  Before you exit the car you pull down the passenger mirror and make sure you don't look as flustered as you feel.  

 

“Get it together, Hollis.  You’re not a teenage boy,” you say to yourself, unconvincingly.  You remember your soaked underwear, and when you notice Carmilla is looking at the restaurant menu posted on it’s outside window, you quickly take off your panties and throw them in your purse.  Exiting the car, you nervously walk up towards her.  She turns her attention away from the menu and on to you.

 

“You good, cupcake?”  she asks, slinging her arm around your shoulder.

 

“Mhm!  Never been better, buddy!” your stupid voice goes up several octaves and you're not sure if you’re trying to convince yourself or her.

 

She just shakes her head and smiles.  “Come on, spaz,” she teases, and holds the door of the restaurant open for you. 


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla finally gets some food, but has to get through a determined waitress first.

Carmilla’s POV

 

Hangry you is an unpleasant you.  

 

Laura knows this.  You know this.  Everyone in the world knows this.  You’re not proud of it because you feel like a 5-year-old throwing a tantrum, but once you can get some food in your belly everything will be at peace once again.  

 

All in all, the day has been great thus far.  Laura has been extra touchy with you - not that you’re complaining, you almost encourage it - and just the fact that she’s with you right now brightens your mood significantly.  Besides the hot weather and the state of your empty stomach, you couldn't ask for more.  

 

Back at the market, you felt so confident with your best friend by your side.  She was right when she said you’d make a cute couple, and you may have toyed with the idea by allowing her to hold your hand and following close by her the whole time you were there.  It’s dangerous territory, and you know you shouldn't encourage it, but with the recent events of the past week you’d do anything to be normal with her again.  Although, flirting with your friend and following her around like a puppy dog all day probably isn't normal.  

 

You wonder if she’s thought about your little jealous outburst as anything more than you just missing your best friend.  You’re conflicted with how you’d like her to feel about it.  On one hand, she knows you better than you’d like to give her credit for and can probably see right through your act of wanting to be just friends.  On the contrary, Laura is probably the most oblivious person you’ve ever met, so you’re thinking she overlooked it.  Regardless, you’re hoping to avoid any further conversation around the matter.

 

You’ve been stuck in your head for longer than you thought, returning to reality as you turn into the parking lot of the sandwich shop and noticing that Laura has dozed off.  Pulling into the stall and turning off your ignition, you hear her mumbling in her sleep.  You smile at that and take a few minutes admire her features.  You don’t want to creep too long, so as you hear her mumbling, “More, more,” you reach over and try to shake her awake.

 

“Cupcake, wake up. We’re here,” you try but it doesn't work.

 

“Mm, please, more,” she says, head drooped down and her hair is draping her face.

 

“What?” you chuckle.  She’s probably just having a weird dream.  So you do the immature thing and reach over to tickle her right under her nostril.  You definitely are a 5-year-old sometimes.  But it works because she jolts up and smacks your hand away.

 

She looks distraught and confused, but you’re thinking it was just because of the sudden interruption of whatever dream she was having.  Telling her you’re ready to eat, you climb out of the car and wait for her by the restaurant entrance.  When she finally exits the car, you take note that she's still a bit flustered and you can’t help but think how adorable that is.  

 

You follow her into the restaurant and take a seat at your usual table.  She takes the seat across from you and you see her begin to play with the ends of her hair; a nervous tick you’ve come to recognize over the years.  You stay silent and study her a little longer, and find that she is trying to avoid meeting your eyes.  She finally settles her gaze on something behind you, so you turn around and see a bulletin board of different advertisements.  She’s staring at one in particular that is announcing a band you know she likes, and see that they’re actually playing tonight.  You turn back and look at her and she's still staring at the flyer.

 

“You wanna go to that, cupcake?” 

 

“What?” she breaks out of her funk and finally meets your eyes.  She smiles a little nervously and touches her hair again.

 

“You alright, Laura?” you ask genuinely.  Something seems to be bothering her and all you want to do is make her feel better, so you reach over the table and lightly grasp her wrist to stop her from touching her hair again.  “What’s wrong?”

 

“N-nothing,” she shakes her head and puts her hand on yours.  “Sorry, I was just zoning out.  But uh, it looks like The Waltzers are playing tonight,” you release her arm and turn back to look at the flyer again.  “Are you free?”

 

You smirk back to her, “Of course, cutie.  My day is dedicated to you, remember?”  

 

She blushes but  doesn't break away from your stare.  “Okay! We should definitely go.”  You notice she visibly relaxes and it makes you feel better.  You give her a bright smile and she returns it, leaning over and placing her elbows on the table, resting her chin in her hand.  It enhances her cleavage a bit and you try to force yourself to keep your eyes up.  She looks behind you again, probably in search of the waitress and you sneak a glance down south.  Your mouth begins to water again.  Maybe you’re hungrier than you thought.  “Eyes up here, Carm,” she laughs and you blush for getting caught checking her out again.  You take note of her grin, and you wonder for the hundredth time today if she really is as innocent as she acts.

 

Before you can sputter out an apology, the waitress comes by and places two waters on the table.  Thank goodness.  It’s a new waitress and you know because you’ve never seen her before, but you notice immediately how pretty she is.  She is taking a notepad out of her apron but looks up to meet your eyes and gives you a wink. You give her a tight smile but avoid her eyes.  You blush even harder and look over at Laura, and see that her expression has hardened.  Shit.  She leans back into her seat and watches you.

 

“I’m Ell, I’ll be your waitress this afternoon.  Would you two like anything to drink other than water?” she asks, but is only looking at you.

 

“I’m good with water.  What about you cupcake?” 

 

“Nope I’m good.  Let’s order,”  she says and is shooting daggers into Ell.  Yup, she’s pissed.

 

Your waitress seems to notice and rolls her eyes.  “Alright, what’ll it be?”

 

You decide to order for the both of you in order to keep the interaction brief and Ell just smiles at you, telling you she’ll be back with your food soon.  You look at Laura and see that she's already finished her water, and thankfully a different waitress comes by to fill up her cup again.  

 

“You must be thirsty,” you state, trying to ease the tension.

 

“Oh you have no idea, Carm,” she says, keeping her eyes on you while she picks up her cup and easily finds the straw with her tongue.  She still looks irritated but there’s something else in her eyes you’re not sure you want to decipher.  So you clear your throat and pick up your water.  

 

“So we should probably check on the details for that concert.  What time do you think we should head out?”

 

Laura finally breaks her concentration on you and reaches in her purse to pick up her phone.  She takes a few moments to find what she's looking for, “It says they go on at 9 but there’s some happy hour specials going on from 8.  Do you want to go then?”  she looks up at you again.

 

“That sounds perfect.  We can watch some Netflix at mine until then.  Do you need to go home and change or anything?”

 

“Yeah I just need to pick up some clothes and then I’ll get ready at your place.”

 

“Sounds good to me, cutie.”  

 

You give her a smile, hoping she’s cooled down a bit and she returns it.  Then she picks up the paper covering from her straw and throws it at you but misses.  You frown at her but not for long because she's giggling and you’re happy her mood is better.  She’s playful, so that’s a good sign.  But then your waitress returns with your food and lingers for a moment, and the playful mood is gone.  

 

“So, I hate to interrupt your lunch with your little friend,” Ell starts and you know this is not going to turn out well.  “But I couldn’t help but notice you looking at that poster for The Waltzers earlier.”

 

She waits for your response and you can literally feel the death glare Laura is sending you as she waits for your response too.  You let out a nervous chuckle, “Oh, yeah.  Well we were thinking about going to that later, uh, together” you say, hoping that it’s a decent enough reply and she’ll get the hint that you do not want anything to do with her.  This girl seems like trouble and you don’t want her to ruin your lunch with Laura any further.

 

“Great!  I’ll be there too, so maybe save me a dance, yeah?”  she says as she grazes your arm.  You look down at her hand and are about to respond but she winks at you again and walks off.  

 

You’re terrified to look back at Laura, and you can see through your peripheral vision that she has a scowl on her face.  So you decide to just look down at your sandwich, and bring it up to your mouth and take a huge bite.  You’re sweating bullets; all you wanted to do was feed your hunger but now you’re not even sure you'll make it out of this restaurant alive.  

 

You eat in silence and when you chance a look at Laura, you see that she looks solemn.  Weird.  A few minutes ago she looked like she was about to kill your waitress and now she looks a little too calm.  She looks up and meets your eyes, “How’s your lunch, Carm?” 

 

You finish chewing and try to find any hit of malice on her features but can’t.  “It’s good.  Yours?”

 

“It’s tasty.  So I was thinking I could also shower at your place later?” she asks before she takes another bite her food and bounces in her seat. “Is that ok?”  You think it's weird that she changed the subject so quickly.  Usually when she notices girls hitting on you, she’ll try to tease you about it but this time she went from royally pissed to extremely chipper.  You don’t want to get into with her so you just nod your head.

 

“Of course, cupcake.”

 

You both finish your food in silence and see that Laura is looking at the bathroom door.  When you see someone exit, she looks up at you.  “I need to pee.  If that bit- um, I mean if our waitress comes back while I’m in there, my wallet is in my purse, okay?” she says and rushes off to the restroom.

 

Ell comes back with your check and decides to hang around again.  Seeing that Laura’s seat is vacant, she sits across from you.  Great.  This girl is definitely trouble.  Hot, but trouble.  You glance at the bathroom door and then back at Ell.

 

“So is she your girlfriend?” she asks, nodding over at the bathroom.

 

“No, but-" you start and Ell reaches over the table and grazes her fingers along your arm.

 

“Great.  So then she won’t mind if you spend some time with me tonight after the concert?  Maybe we can grab a few drinks and -“

 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” you interrupt her and pull your arm back.  “Listen, you seem nice and all but I'm not interested.” She scoffs at you and stands back up.

 

“Could’ve fooled me, sweetheart.  Whatever, I’ll see you at the concert,” she says.  She starts walking off and takes off her apron.  Another waitress is passing by her, “I’m going on my break, take care of them for me,” she tells her and storms out of the restaurant.

 

You’re glad Laura didn't have to see that.  You look at the check, and reach over the table to grab Laura’s purse.

 

“I’ll be your cashier whenever you’re ready,” the other waitress tells you.  You put your card down and open up Laura’s bag.

 

“Okay, let me just get -“ you freeze when you look into her purse and immediately see those black panties you saw her wearing earlier.  Your mouth is watering again, and all you can think about is the fact that Laura isn't wearing underwear.  

 

“You alright, kid?”  

 

Fuck.  “Yeah, uh just put it all on the card,” you say.  She nods and takes your card, walking back to the register.  You look back down into the purse again and your mind is sent back to the dirtiest place.  But before you can spiral down into your perverted thoughts, you see Laura push the bathroom door open.  You quickly zip up her bag and throw it across the table and try your best to look chill.  She finally looks up as she continues walking over and sits back down in her seat.  

 

“Did you already pay?” she asks and she’s about to reach for her purse.

 

“No!” you shout, and she looks at you like you’re crazy.  “I mean, yes. Yes, I already paid for it.” you recover.

 

“What? Carm, you are so sweet,” she says and puts her purse back on the chair next to her.  “You have been treating me too well today.”

 

“Don’t worry about it, cupcake.  I want to do it,” you hope she knows that you mean it.  You may have been thrown off by what you just saw, but you’re always happy to take care of the check when it comes to her.  The waitress returns with your card, and you hope the tip you leave goes to her and not Ell.

 

Laura gives you a smile and stands up.  “Ready?”  she asks and you stand with her.  She takes you by surprise and gives you a hug in the middle of the restaurant.  You hesitate for a second before wrapping your arms around her and reveling in how good it feels to have her against you.  “You’re so good to me,” she whispers and nuzzles into your neck.  You shake your head, still trying to rid yourself of your inappropriate thoughts from earlier and release your hold on her.  

 

“Let’s get out of here, shall we?” you say and wrap your arm around her shoulder.  

 

Outside of the restaurant, you see Ell leaning against the wall smoking a cigarette.  She looks at you as she takes another drag, but you focus your eyes back on Laura and walk to your car.  You open the door for her, and wait until she’s buckled in before giving her a sweet smile and closing her door.  When you get in you start the ignition and are about to pull out of the stall before Laura places her hand on your lap to get your attention.

 

“Hey, I just wanted to say that I’m having a really great day with you, Carm,”  she says sincerely.  She looks down at her own lap and blushes.  You let go of the wheel and place a finger under her chin to make her look up at you.

 

“The day’s not over yet, cupcake.  Don’t jinx your luck,” you try to tease.  She just laughs and shakes her head.  

 

“Don’t do that.”

 

"Do what?” 

 

“Act like you don’t know how important you are to me, or like you don’t know how much I love spending time with you,” she says seriously.

 

You look her in the eyes and see how much emotion is there.  You can’t deny how much she cares about you.  “Okay,” is all you can say.  You caress her cheek and she closes her eyes, leaning into your touch.  God, you wish you could kiss her.  You lean over and give her a kiss on her forehead, lingering a moment longer than you should.  You lean back into your seat and reluctantly let go of her.  She languidly opens her eyes and gives you a dopey smile that you return.  Pulling out of the parking stall, you place your hand on her thigh and leave it there for the rest of the ride.  

 

When you finally get back to her apartment building, you wait patiently as she goes up to get what she needs.  You think about your day so far, and how you much fun you’ve been having with her.  Aside from the inappropriate thoughts, every laugh, every smile, and every innocent exchange you’ve had with Laura has brought you more joy than anything.  You know that she’s been dating other people, but you’re starting to think that maybe you could be good enough for her.  Lifting the veil of fear you’ve let cover your feelings for Laura, you can see that you two could be great for each other.  You know you would never do anything to hurt or mislead her, so you don’t understand why you’ve been so afraid to let yourself be with her.

 

As Laura exits her building and is walking back to your car, you tell yourself to just see how the rest of this day goes.  You want to be present, and enjoy every moment you can with her.  If the day continues on as good as it’s been, you promise yourself that you’ll tell her how you feel.

 

She gets into your car, rolls down her window and smiles back at you.  She changes the dials on the radio and immediately starts dancing when she settles on a station she likes.  As you drive off to your apartment, you look over at her every now and then to see how carefree she looks.  She’s singing along to the songs, the wind is blowing through her hair and she looks so happy.  You acknowledge that it’s because of how much fun you two have had so far, but deep down you know that you’re a reason why.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuing play-by-play of Carm and Laura's day.
> 
> (poetic, i know. ;))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologizes for taking a while to update, life can be distracting at times. But I'm ready to dive back into this! 
> 
> Enjoy, and keep the comments/feedback coming please!

Laura’s POV

 

You were about ready to tear her apart.  Usually, you’re able to hold back your anger when you witness girls hitting on your best friend, but with the day you’ve been having with Carmilla, you hated seeing someone try to take her away from you.  

 

Carmilla is a gorgeous woman.  Anyone with eyes can see that.  So really, you can’t blame your waitress for greedily taking in Carmilla's beauty and trying her advances on her.  If you were brave enough, you’d probably do the same.  But your best friend is more than a piece of meat.  She’s kind and intelligent.  She’s caring and loving and genuine.  She deserves more than someone who just wants to get in her pants.  

 

You know that Carm has had her fair share of one night stands and flings and though it’s absolutely nothing to be ashamed of, you also know that she’s been waiting for something real.  Even if you aren't able to be that for her, you definitely know that this girl is not good enough.  Hell, no one is good enough.  

 

Okay, you can be honest with yourself and say that the death glares you were sending their way was a little much, but when someone tries to screw with your plans it makes you a little…crazy, for lack of better word.  Actually, ‘crazy’ is exactly how you’re feeling right about now.  You were getting somewhere with Carm, and this sexy bombshell is trying to steal your thunder.  No way in hell can you let her do that.  So with all the rational thought you have left, you’re able to calm yourself until you can release your tension in other ways.  

 

_Ugh, focus up, Hollis.  Now is not the time to fantasize._

 

 

When you two finally make it back to her apartment, Carmilla sets down her bag and goes to the kitchen to unload all the groceries you two bought at the market.  You silently walked to her room.  Setting everything down on her bed, you turned around to check that she didn't follow you.  You opened your overnight bag, and pulled out the red stained leather journal you had bought for her while she waited for you in the car.  Smiling and mentally high-fiving yourself, you quietly set the journal on her desk -in it, a note that you’d written on the first page.  You hope to be there to see the look of surprise on her face when she finds it.  

 

As you unpack your bag, you go to open your purse.  When you see your panties, you blush profusely and realize that Carm may have seen them when you went to the restroom earlier.  _Oh God, this is what having an aneurysm feels like,_ you think and stuff the underwear back into your purse hoping she really didn't see it.

 

“You alright, Cupcake?” you hear behind you.  You turn around and see her leaning against the doorway with a her arms crossed and a smirk on her lips.  “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

 

“Wh-what? No, I’m fine! Everything is fine!  Are you fine?” and you want to smack yourself for sounding like such a spaz.

 

She laughs at you and walks forward with a smile on her lips.  “Come on, weirdo.  I have a surprise for you.” She takes your hand and walks you back to the kitchen with little resistance on your end.  You’d follow her anywhere.  Then she stops and turns around.  “Alright, close your eyes.”  You smile and give her a questioning look but does as she says.  With your eyes closed, you use your hearing to detect her motion.  It’s silent for a few seconds until you feel her presence even closer to you.  You feel her breath on your face, “No peeking, sweetheart,” she whispers.  

 

You feel her put one hand on your waist and walk behind you, never letting her hand leave your body.  Then she’s pushed up right against you, and gently pushes you forward, guiding you through her kitchen.  Your breath picks up as you feel her around you, and you wish you could just stop right now and push yourselves against her counter and kiss her senseless.

 

_Patience,_ you tell yourself.  Then you feel as though your wish as been granted because you feel your front reach the edge of a counter and she’s still behind you.  You feel hot, and you want her.  So with your eyes still closed, you turn around in her arms to face her.  You hear her breathy chuckle, but she takes a small step back to give you some space.  

 

“Carm? Can I open my eyes yet?”

 

There’s a pause, and you feel her reach up.  She puts her hand on your shoulder, guiding it up lightly to your collarbone, then your neck, then her fingers are brushing your cheek.  You let out a breath you didn't realize you were holding.  Licking your lips, you’re hoping she’s about to go in for the kill.  She reaches up and tucks your hair behind your ear, and gently places her hand back on your shoulder.  

 

“Sure, Laura.”  You open your eyes slowly, and find her gazing at you intensely.  Her eyes are half-lidded and she's subconsciously biting her lip.  She’s so, so close to you.  You could have her right now if you wanted.  Your eyes drop down to her lips and then she clears her throat.  Her cheeks blush and she takes another small step back, this time dropping her hands from holding you.  She looks down at the space between you and meets your eyes again with a shy smile.  “Turn around.” She looks proud.  You force your eyes away from her with slight disappointment but then does as she says.

 

When you turn around you’re met with a small basket filled with fine chocolates from around the world.  Some of them you’ve tried and vocalized as your favorites, and some you’ve never heard of before, but look incredibly delicious and even more so expensive.  You’re at a loss for words because if there’s one thing you love almost as close to the woman behind you is chocolate.  You grin at the sight and can’t believe how lucky you are to have a best friend who not only supports your love for sweets - although she pretends not to most of the time - but goes out of her way to supply you with only the best.  You’re buzzing and you turn around and throw yourself into Carmilla’s arms.  She stumbles back but laughs and grips you back even tighter.  

 

“Do you like it, creampuff?” she asks and you laugh so loudly.  You’re still holding her but you back up just enough to look at her.  How does she not know?

 

“Of course, Carm.  I love it.  You always know me so well and how did you even get a hold of most of those chocolates?!  Because I’ve been trying for years to get my hands on some of them and I’m pretty sure half of them are illegal in this country and -“  

 

“Take a breath, cupcake,” she cuts you off and her stare and dazzling smile leave you speechless.

 

“Thank you.  I love all of it and I lo-“ you pause, thinking about what you’re about to say.  Friends say it all the time to each other right? “I, um,” you try again.  Fuck it.  She’s your best friend, this is not weird.  “I love you, Carm.”

 

Something flashes in her eyes from fear to panic to understanding and eventually to contentment.  She expresses so much without saying anything.  “Ditto, cupcake.” She brings you back in for another hug, which surprises you but you know it’s probably because she was too afraid to say it back.  Maybe she’s just not ready.  After a few minutes of silence and holding each other - which is definitely something new, as you’ve noticed your lingering touches and longer hugs with Carmilla - she finally releases you.  “Did you still wanna shower cupcake?  I can put on some Netflix and we can try some of that chocolate,” she smiles down at you and then comes to a realization.  “Well, actually, you’d rip my head off if ate any so I’ll just pick some out for you that I know you’d like.  Or maybe I’ll just lay all of them out and you can sample a little bit of each or if you want I can -“

 

You cut her off by kissing her cheek again.  She blushes and stops her rambling.  “Carm, just pick a few.  You’re adorable when you ramble,” you say and walk around her towards the bedroom.  You feel her eyes follow you and add a little sway to your hips.  You can’t wait to fluster this girl even more.  

 

 

After your shower, you wrap the towel around yourself, exit the shower and walk back towards her room.  What you don’t expect to find is your best friend sitting on the bed waiting for you with the journal in her hand.  Luckily, she doesn’t notice you at first.  She’s sitting on the edge of the bed with the journal sitting on her lap and open to the first page.  One hand gently grazes the words on the page while she bites the nail of her thumb on the other hand.  Her leg is bouncing up and down and her eyes are scanning the page intently - she seems nervous.  You try to quietly take a step into the room, and in that moment she looks up and meets your eyes.  When she hears you walk in, she immediately stands and there is a small but powerful smile playing on her lips.  She looks so captivated and mesmerized by you.  You take a small step back and can’t help but now feel nervous, especially standing there in only a towel.  She doesn’t seem to notice that that is all you have on, what with her dark irises focused on yours.  

 

You clear your throat and try to calm yourself.  “I see you found my surprise for you.”

 

"I did.” She takes a step toward you.  You take one more back.

 

“D-do you like it?  Because if you don’t, I can-“

 

“Laura,” she tries to interrupt.

 

“-go back and get the other one you were looking at.  I just want you to-“

 

“Laura,” she tries again.  Another step forward, another step back.

 

“I-I just want you to be happy with a journal that you like and really it’s not a big deal.  We’ll just go back-“

 

Suddenly, she's in your space again.  You don’t realize until your back is pressed up against the wall next to her door and she is merely inches from you, just like she was when you two were in the kitchen.  Her eyes still bore into you, and this time her silence silences you.  Your eyes drop down to her lips.  You clear your throat and wrap your arms around yourself.  Her stare is becoming to much for you, and if you let go of yourself, you can’t trust your hands to not reach out for her.

 

“Laura,” she says quietly.  You still can’t meet her eyes.  “Look at me.”

 

Slowly, your eyes trace her soft, red lips, and the sharp jawline that surrounds it.  Then it moves up to her slightly rosy cheeks, and meet those dark orbs.  “I hope you like it, Carm.”

 

“I love it,” she assures immediately.  “It’s perfect.  And what you wrote, it’s - it’s,” her eyes soften and her smile grows a little more.  “You’re perfect.”  If you weren’t blushing before, you’re sure your entire face looks like a strawberry.  You smile at her and she chuckles and shakes her head.  “You’re unbelievable, cupcake.  I can’t believe you managed to get this without me figuring it out.”

 

“Well you’re always so hard to surprise, and I know it’s something you’ve wanted for a while.  I just wanted to do something nice for you.”  You finally calm down slightly at the reassurance that she likes what you got her, so you drop your arms back down to your side and look at her lovingly.  She’s still smiling at you languidly until her eyes drop down to your body.  All of a sudden her face turns upward to the ceiling and she's backing away slightly.

 

“Uh, cupcake,” she says, not daring to look at you.

 

Now you’re confused.  “What? What’s wrong?” You take a step toward her when suddenly you feel a breeze, and you look down at yourself.  You’re horrified to find that your towel had dropped to the floor when you let go of yourself.

 

_Oh, God._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) oops


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :D

Carmilla’s POV

 

Being so enamored by how great Laura was during that moment, you failed to notice that she was standing there in just a towel loosely hanging around her body.  Her still damp hair draped down around her, and even with no make up she was flawless.  Rosy cheeks from the steam, slightly labored breath from the heat, and naturally curled, long eyelashes hooding those honey-brown irises that always seem to capture your attention.  It was only when her towel had dropped that your eyes had caught sight of the rest of her.

 

The sight heightened everything you were feeling in that moment.  You immediately backed away and forced your eyes away from the vision in front of you.  With heat pooling low in you, you shut your eyes to give her more privacy and hopefully shake yourself out of those dirty thoughts that keep creeping back all day.

 

“Oh, God! I am so sorry Carm!” you hear her pick the towel up from the floor s you open your eyes, willing yourself to look back at her.  She's already looking at you with frantic eyes, blushing and clinging tightly to the towel, not knowing where to step.  You stare at her hands fisting the towel against her chest.  Your breathing starts to pick up as you take in her form - the towel only covers her breasts, the middle of her toned stomach, and drapes between her legs, but everything else is exposed.  Everything else seems to invite your touch.

 

With a surge of courage, you meet her eyes again.  She still seems embarrassed, but you want to make sure she knows she has nothing to be embarrassed about.  So you tell her that.

 

“Don’t be embarrassed, sweetheart.  You have,” a step forward, “absolutely,” another step, “nothing," you lick your lips, “to be embarrassed about.”  One more step.  Suddenly, you’re nearly pressed against her again.  Your eyes drop down to her chest, a drop of water falls from her hair on to her collarbone, and further and further down until it reaches the top of her breast and disappears into the towel.  She bites her lip and you hear her whimper. 

 

You set the journal down on the dresser next to you, and place your hand on her exposed hip.  When you finally meet her eyes, her previous look of nervousness had turned into downright lust.  Fuck.  You take another step forward and back her up against the wall, your fully clothed body pressed against her naked one. With just the towel separating you from the her, you place your hand over the one she is using to hold it up.  You hold her gaze and realize how hungry you are, so you tug.  

 

The towel drops again and her eyes turn dark.  She flashes you a sexy grin.

 

“Oops,” she says.

 

_Oops,_ you think. _Dirty girl._

 

You chuckle and look down at her body again and your mouth waters.  She notices and takes your hand that was over hers, and places it in the middle of her chest.  With her warm, soft skin under yours, all your rational thought flies out the window.  

 

“You’re not as innocent as you give off, are you cupcake?”  you play.  You press your hips into her and she returns the feeling with one of the filthiest moans you’ve ever heard.  “You play dirty, Hollis,” you whisper, your mouth inches from hers.  Her breath hitches but a confident, smug smile still plays on her lips and that answers your question.  

 

You glide your hand up, brushing over her collarbone, to the side of her neck, her jaw, her cheek, and resting your hand there. You grind again, and she grabs you by the back of your hips, gasping at the feeling.  “You have no idea, Carmilla,” she says in a sultry tone.  Then she reaches up to grasp your wrist, turns her head and wraps her plump lips around your finger, and sucks.

 

She releases your finger, and strokes the tip of it with her tongue one more time before leaning back into you.  You imagine all the glorious things she can do with that mouth.

 

Laura looks back at you, and you kiss her.  She responds immediately, a satisfied hum leaves her mouth so you capture it with yours.  She grips you harder and you wrap your arms around her.  You feel her everywhere.  Your body warms increasingly, every inch of skin that touches hers is electrified.  You feel light, like you could fly away.  Yet, you are grounded because of her.  Your lips have never found a better home, and it waltzes with ease with hers.  You can’t help but moan at how good she feels against you.  

 

You can’t believe this is what you’ve been missing all these years.  Understanding the weight of it all causes you to come back down to Earth.

 

Languidly break away, and hear her whimper at the loss so you steal a few more kisses before looking back in her eyes.  

 

“Was that okay?” you ask, finding that her eyes are still closed, and she looks like she’s awaking from a glorious dream.

 

“More than okay, Carm.”  

 

Opening her eyes, she stares at you for a few moments.  After a beat of silence, her smile grows wide and smug again.  _It’s like she got what she wanted._

 

All of a sudden, you get pushed back.  The view of her heavenly-sculpted body is on full display, and she owns it.  Your mouth waters again, and you take in every inch.  She watches you appreciate her for a second before her hands are on you again and crashes your lips together.  This time the kiss is hotter, arousing you to your core and causing you to let your hands wander.  You hold her tightly, and reach one hand down, slowly reaching over the great slope of her ass.  You grip it, causing the Cupcake to moan hotly into your mouth.  You walk backwards until the back of your knees hit the bed and sit down.  Both of you are breathing heavily, and she looks down at you with wonder in her eyes.  You kiss the top of her stomach, and look up at her.  She pushes you down on to the mattress and straddles your lap.  Her lips meet yours again, and you place both your hands on either side of her face, trying to hold her closer to deepen the kiss.  

 

She circles her hips on top of you, slowly and with just enough pressure.  You want her.  You want her.  You want her.

 

“I want you, Laura,” you breath out between kisses.  She stops and meets your eyes, searching.  Her blissful smile and half-lidded eyes tell you how happy she is to hear that.  In that moment, you realize that despite your position under Laura, and her naked state, you need her to know you’re serious.  It’s not just your arousal, or the gift she bought you, or the day you’ve had with her.  You want her all the time.  “I mean it,” you try to tell her with deep conviction.

 

She kisses you once more and her smile doesn't dim.  It causes yours to grow immensely.  “I know you do, Carm,” she says with just a hint of smugness.  “But I’m already yours,” whispering it like it’s a secret, “I have been for years.”  

 

You feel like you could fly away again.  Her statement leaves you speechless.  You know that Laura has always had a thing for you but hearing her confirm it again, after you finally got your shit together and saw the potential you had together honestly took the breath out of your lungs.  So you kiss her again with need, like the only way to breathe again is if you get it from the source that is Laura Hollis.  And since you’ve had a taste, you don’t believe you were ever breathing properly until her lips met yours.  You moan in her mouth and hold her hips again, savoring the feeling of her body against yours.  You flip your bodies over, and scoot her higher on the bed.  

 

Her hair is splayed out, chest heaving, and you want to do nothing but explore every inch of her body, and find every freckle with your mouth.  But although you are incredibly horny, a part of you nudges at your heart and tells you to wait.  You honestly want to murder that part of you, but knowing that you’ve waited years for this helps you to be patient for just a little longer.  So you release her lips and rest your forehead on hers.

 

“Wait-“

 

“What’s wrong?” she asks immediately, scared that you’ve changed your mind.

 

“Nothing is wrong.  I want you, so bad.  But I think we should wait.”

 

“Oh, um, ok.  I’m sorry this is probably a lot for you and-“ she tries to push you off of her and you can see her doubting herself so you take her arms and pin them back on the pillows beside her head.

 

“Laura, hold on sweetheart,” you kiss her cheek.  Then her jaw.  Then just under her earlobe.  “You’re a goddess,” another kiss on her neck.  “And I want to savor every part of you,” you run your nose down her neck, taking in her scent.  Her chest heaves.  “But let me take you out first, and then we can do,” a kiss on her collarbone, “whatever,” one lick there, “you,” across her shoulder “want.”

 

You lean back and give her a chaste kiss on the lips and she holds you there, her tongue seeking yours.  You open your mouth wider and let her take the lead.  She has a great mouth.  You let go of her wrists and she holds your body against hers again.  The heat between you two heightens the heat pooling between your legs and you remember how turned on you are.  After a few minutes, she suddenly pushes you back.

 

“Fine by me, Carm,” and she looks like she's ready to challenge you.  You reach back down and she smacks your hand away, tutting at you.  “Ah ah, no touching.  I have to get ready,” she says with a smug grin.  You’re about to question her when she slides out from under you and makes her way back to the bathroom.  Before she leaves the room, she looks over her shoulder and throws you a wink.  You bite your lip and take in her bare back side.  You can’t wait to fu- “Come on, Carmilla.  You might want to freshen up before we go,” she giggles and skips, _skips_ out of the room.

 

Again, she leaves you speechless and sexually frustrated, and you regret not taking her right there.  After a few deep breaths, you finally get off of the bed and make your way to the dresser.  

 

_This is going to be a long night,_ you think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Concert time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so bad at updating but I promise to never neglect this story. Enjoy!

Laura’s POV

 

You’re ecstatic.

 

Once you close the door to the bathroom, you can’t help but squeal and do a little happy dance.  Did you plan on allowing Carmilla seeing your naked form that early on? No.  Are you about to complain? Also, no.  Because Carmilla had kissed you and admitted to wanting you.  Both were things you were patiently waiting for for years, but now that you’ve gotten a taste, you couldn’t ever imagine yourself letting it go.  

 

You walk over to the sink and look in the mirror to find your face still flushed and your hair a little wild.  _I’m going to blow her mind tonight,_ you think, and get to work.  As you’re getting ready, Carmilla knocks and tells you she has to run a quick errand, but to be ready by 7:30.  

 

 

As 7:30 approaches, you’re putting the finishing touches on your outfit.  Your hair is curled slightly at the ends, and pinned up on one side.  You decide on a little light make up - some blush, mascara, and eyeliner.  You decide to wear a long denim button down as a dress that just reaches your mid thigh.  You roll the sleeves up and leave the top three buttons undone, leaving your cleavage out a little. You put on the black heels that Carmilla bought you for your birthday, and secure your outfit with a simple watch and short necklace.  You hope she appreciates how you look tonight.  

 

When you hear her front door open again, you suddenly become nervous.  Although that surge of courage you both had earlier got you both hot and bothered, it doesn't stop you from feeling shy around the girl.  

 

“Hey Cutie, I’m back!” she calls, and you can hear her shuffling around the living room.  As you look into the mirror and try to give yourself a short pep talk, you fail to hear her come into the room.  “Wow,” she says wistfully.  

 

You turn around and find her with the same look that she had earlier when she read the note in her journal.  You smile at her and her eyes take you in, shaking her head in adornment and disbelief.

 

“How do I look?” you can’t help but get an ego boost at the way she is staring at you.  

 

“Stunning,” she looks into your eyes, “You always do.”  She’s full on smiling at you now, the same smile that you know is reserved for only you.

 

“Thanks, Carm,” you say, twiddling with your hands. “You look really great too.”  She’s wearing tight dark blue denim pants, a white striped button down shirt, and her leather jacket.   

 

She clears her throat, “I, uh, got these for you,” she removes a hand from behind her back and hands you a small bouquet of flowers.  You can’t believe this woman.

 

You take them from her and meet her gaze again.  “Thank you, you’re amazing” you whisper.  You don’t know how you got so lucky.  After inhaling a scent of the fresh flowers, you walk over to the bed, place them down and finish packing up your bag.

 

“Hey, wait.  You don’t have to do that.  You can stay over tonight if you want,” she says.  You look back to hear and see hope filled in her eyes.

 

“Are you sure?” She nods.  “Okay,” you match her broad smile, “just for you.”

 

 

After putting the flowers into a vase in her kitchen, you see her waiting by the door with your coat in hand.  You walk up to her and let her put it on for you.  She has always been the chivalrous type, but you feel incredibly lucky to be experiencing the “Carmilla treatment.”  You can’t help but indulge in it.  As she opens the door for you and you’re about to walk out, she takes hold of your wrist and turns you around, pulling you back into her.  Your breath hitches at the sudden proximity, and your mind flashes back to where you two were earlier on her bed.

 

“You forgot something, sweetheart,” she says and taps her lips.  You chuckle and shake your head, but lean in and give her a chaste kiss.  She hums and as you break the kiss, she chases your lips for one more.  It feels normal to you, like it’s something you’ve been doing everyday.  She rests her forehead on yours and strokes your cheek.

 

“Come on silly, you’re suppose to be taking me out remember?” you hold on to the collar of her shirt and bring her in for one more kiss.

 

“I remember, cutie.  But if you keep kissing me like that I’m going to have to go back on my word.”

 

You shimmy out of her arms which causes her to laugh, and lead her out the door.  “Don’t you dare, Carm.  We’ll have plenty of time for that later.”

 

 

When you finally arrive to the bar where the Waltzers are playing, it takes a little longer than expected to actually get into the place.  One, because of how packed it is, and two, because you and your best friend may have spent a little too much time making out in her car.  Surprisingly, Carmilla kept her hands from exploring too much, and you’re thankful for that because you doubt you would leave the car if she didn’t.  After fixing your make up and her fixing her hair, you give each other one last kiss before exiting the car and walking hand in hand to the venue.

 

Luckily you made it in time for the tail end of happy hour, and Carmilla orders your drinks and you find a spot on the dance floor.  She stands behind you, with her arm draped across your waist and kisses under your ear before she hands you your drink and takes a sip of her beer.  You people watch in the crowd surrounding you - one of your favorite pastimes - and she makes you laugh with sarcastic comments.  As more people settle around you two, you take your phone out of your purse and open the camera app.

 

“No way, cutie.”

 

“Oh, come on, Carm!  Don’t you want a picture of us during our first date?” you add a pout for extra strength on your request.

 

“Ugh, fine fine.  You’re lucky you’re cute.” She tightens her hold on you and you hold up the camera for a few selfies.  To your surprise, she smiles in two out of the ten that you take - ten because you needed all the angles and silly faces, of course!

 

The music starts, and the band opens up with your favorite song, getting the crowd to move and dance.  Carmilla holds on to you as you dance with her, and you can hear her laughing at the weird moves you bust out, but you know she loves it.  After the third song she tells you she's going to get you two more drinks, and kisses your temple.  

 

“I’m going to use the restroom, I’ll meet you at the bar,” you shout so she can hear over the music.  

 

“Sounds good, cutie,” she releases you and sends you off with a wink.  

 

 

Carmilla's POV

 

The bar is crowded and it feels like it’s taking a lot longer than necessary to get the bartender’s attention.  You scan the bar nodding your head to the music, and settle in your thoughts about how the night is going so far.  You and Laura feel so natural together, and you shake your head in disbelief realizing how long it took for you two get to this point.  Are your fears still hindering you?  Yes, but not quite like how they were just days ago.  Now that you know what it’s like to be how you want to be with Laura - this hugging, the kissing, the intimacy - even without sleeping with her, you know this is something too good to let go.  You are one lucky girl.

 

After finally getting your drinks, you’re about to sign your tab when you feel to arms wrap around you.  You smile, reveling in the feeling.  As you’re about to turn around to greet your Cupcake, you hear an unfamiliar voice.

 

“I knew you’d come out to meet me,” you hear a breathy voice hit your ear.  

 

You turn around and find Ell, the waitress from earlier in the day sloppily running her hands over you.

 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” You grab her wrists and try to pry her off you.

 

“Oh come on, aren’t you glad to see me?  That’s why you’re here, right?” She laughs and leans into you.  She’s drunk.  She runs her hands around you again and suddenly her lips are on yours.  You grab her by the shoulders and push back, but then you see her sly smile and only stumbles back slightly.  “You’re playing hard to get aren’t you?”  You’re stunned at her forwardness, especially when she stumbles back into you and has you pinned against the bar.  She brings her lips against your neck and you grasp her shoulders, but she has a strong grip on you.

 

“Ell seriously, st-“

 

“What the hell is this?!”  You hear the the familiar voice.

 

_Shit._

 

You finally push Ell off and see Laura standing there stunned and unmistakably pissed.  

 

“Cupcake, it’s not what it-“ you try.

 

“Shh, sexy,”  Ell says to you.  She turns back to Laura and walks right into her space.  “Maybe you should go, wouldn’t want you to witness what I’m about to do with-“

 

Ell is suddenly cut off by Laura’s fist to her face.  Your jaw drops to the floor, and so does Ell.  When you look up, you see Laura’s chest heaving and her scrunched up face on full display.  She finally meets your eyes, and when she does, all you see is a mixture of rage and disappointment.

 

“Laura-“

 

“Don’t,” she puts her hand up and takes a step back from you.  “I don’t want to hear it, Carm.  I need to get out of here.”  Suddenly she turns around and weaves out of the crowd toward the exit.  When you finally register her absence, you see people around you helping pick Ell off of the floor.  Without a second thought, you make your way to the exit in search of Laura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merp, I know :/


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Psh, Carmilla isn't dumb enough to just let her go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I apologize for the extra long delay in adding a new chapter. Long story short, life - as it usually does - got in the way. But I am here now, and I still plan to finish what I've started :) Hope you like!

Carmilla POV

 

“Shit,” you breathe out as you scan the crowd once you get outside.As everyone continues to enter the bar, you see Laura near the end of the block in the direction of your apartment.“Laura!” you call, but then you see her get into an Uber, and she’s gone. 

 

You open up your app and try to call for a ride, when a text from your Cupcake pops up.

 

_9:13pm I’m sorry, Carm.I’ll come by your place tomorrow and pick up my stuff and then we can talk…_

 

_9:13pm Please don’t try to follow me._

 

You know she’s upset, and you know you should leave her alone.But the thought of her going to bed tonight without knowing how you truly feel and how serious you are leaves you anxious.So you text her back.

 

9:15pmCupcake, please let me come see you.I need to explain.

 

_9:16pm Alright.But I just for a few minutes.It’s been a long day._

 

9:16pm Okay sweetheart.I’ll see you soon xo

 

You call your ride and end up in front of Laura’s apartment building.Using your key, you make your way up to her front door as you did earlier this morning.Instead of barging in, you knock.

 

 

Laura POV

 

Looking out the backseat window, you finally have time to take a breath and process everything that just happened. _“Me and my stupid jealousy,”_ you think as you shake your head in disbelief.How could I let myself act so out of line, a part of you thought.While the other, much smaller part of you thought of other ways you could’ve taken that Ell bitch down.

 

Okay, so maybe it was a much bigger part of you thinking that.Regardless, you think Carmilla is probably pissed at you and wanting to come over to tell you that you’re too crazy for her.Great.

 

You thank your driver and make your way back up to your place, leaving your coat by the door and immediately getting comfortable.You need to unwind from all that adrenaline that you just felt.And now that you’re a bit calmer, you feel your knuckles ache.So pour yourself a big ol’ glass of wine and grab the bag of peas from the freezer to ice your hand.

 

As your ass hits the couch you take a deep sigh before taking a rather large sip of your wine.Before you can even take another breath, you hear a knock on the door.

 

“Laura, it’s me,” you hear on the other end.

 

So naturally, you panic and down the rest of your glass.

 

Good idea, Hollis.

 

You take a look in the mirror because you obviously need to make sure you look as good as possible before Carmilla breaks up with you.Well, you guess it’s not really a break up because you didn’t even get a chance to be with her.

 

“Hah!” you laugh at yourself as you take in your slightly flushed face in the mirror.Maybe downing the rest of that wine wasn’t such a good idea.

 

“Cupcake, I hear you in there.Could you please let me -“

 

You rush to open the door before she finishes her sentence.

 

And there she is.She looks scared, like she has just seen something so precious to her and is afraid she could lose it at any moment.A part of you plays with the thought and hopes she really is feeling that way about you.

 

“Hi Carm,” you say, looking down.“Come in,” you move to the side and let her in.She stands in the door way as you close the door and walk right past her and into the kitchen to pour yourself another glass.You’ve decided drinking is a good idea right now.For being so impatient with Carmilla for being indecisive this whole time, you find the situation ironic.She’s silent as she watches you move about the kitchen, and it makes you more nervous.You finally put the wine bottle down and turn towards her.You lean against the counter and find the courage in yourself to look at her.Running your index finger up and down the condensation of your glass as you hold it, you stare at her almost as intently as she stares back at you.

 

 

 

Carmilla POV

 

She’s doing that nervous thing where she rubs whatever she’s holding with her index finger, and you can’t find her any more beautiful.You know she’s nervous, but so are you.

 

“D-do you wanna sit?” you ask, and she giggles.You love her laugh.She looks looks up at you for a second and looks back down. 

 

“I should be asking you that,” she smiles.“C’mon, lets sit,” you say, and lead her to the couch.

 

You both sit there in silence for a while.Its both comfortable and uncomfortable.You can’t bring yourself to relax against the cushions, especially when she is at the other end of the couch refusing to look at you.The only thing filling the lack of noise is her gulps.She’s always been a loud gulper.You smile at the thought.

 

“What’s so funny over there?” she asks, and you meet her eyes.You notice she’s a bit flushed.

 

“Nothing,” you shake your head and smile, “you’ve just… always been a gulper.” You say quickly and grab a pillow to block yourself. 

 

“How. Dare. You.” you hear her laugh as she puts down the glass and jumps at you.You block yourself from her tickles for a bit but eventually she gets you and before you know it she’s straddling you and making you laugh harder than you have in a while.You’re both breathing heavily and looking fondly at each other.Her smile turns into something slightly darker.She slowly reaches down and tucks a strand of your hair behind your ear and grazes your cheek with her thumb.She leans down slowly and looks at you with such conviction, like if she looks away you’ll disappear.And you think thats silly because you would never leave her. You love her. “Carm,” she says gently.

 

“Yeah, cupcake?” you say, holding her wrist, not letting her go.

 

“I, um.I-,”

 

“I love you,” you say.It’s taken you too long to confess this.You’ve held it in for so long.

 

Then, she’s quiet and her stare is blank.You think you broke her.

 

“Cupcake?” you say.“I’m sorry, I meant that I love you like I always have,” you try to retreat.Embarrassed.“I shouldn’t have, I-“

 

“Shut up,” she says before she closes the gap and kisses you.“God, Carmilla, please don’t finish that sentence.”

 

“I’m sorry,” you whisper.

 

“Well, I love you,” she replies.“And I love you like, I love you like I want to spend the rest of my life with you,” she reassures.

 

You’re so amazed by her that you pull her down once more to kiss her.You need to kiss her.You need to feel her.You need her to know you feel the exact same way.You need her to know that she has you.She’s always had you.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. Slightly abrupt ending, but don't worry we'll all get the love and smut we deserve.
> 
> Alright so I need some advice - should I finish this up in a chapter or two like I planned, or make this a longer story? Because I could probably go either way. Lmk!! Thanks peeps :D


End file.
